Velocity
by CheyF
Summary: "Don't say I didn't warn you." Kathryn should listen to Chakotay more.


This was written for the VAMB Secret Santa 2017 for Hester. Thank you for the fabulous request!

-CheyF

oOoOo

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Chakotay whispered as Kathryn leaned against him in the warm bath.

Her chest pressed to his, bubbles popping against pinkened skin as she closed the distance and rested her head tiredly on his shoulder. The pins holding her hair safely from the foam and water scratched lightly under his chin, soft tendrils catching on the stubble grown since morning.

His hands slid along her back, massaging her painful muscles as she melted against him. They'd been in the steaming water for twenty minutes before the knots started to smooth out and her groans turned to contented little sighs as he dug his thumbs into the dip of her lower back. Palms flat, making tiny circles up and over her spine, he manipulated the stress between her shoulders into submission.

oOoOo

Chakotay strolled onto the holodeck at 18:55 to meet Kathryn.

He didn't expect them to still be in a match. As much as he loved Kathryn, and as spry as her lithe body could be, B'Elanna had a lot more force and brute stamina behind her frame. Physiologically, she was designed for extended periods of heavy physical activity, much more than her human opponent. It also helped her tamp down some of the frustrated energy that drove her to anger easily.

The captain was quick and could use all of her body weight to her advantage, which gave her some benefit on the court. He hadn't been sure it'd be enough, especially in such a droll part of space, where the half-Klingon experienced the cabin fever much more acutely than her colleagues. He didn't account for Janeway determination.

He'd underestimated the captain though, she was still keeping up after an hour. Despite her resolve, she began to falter minutes after he entered- red faced, covered in a sheen of sweat, hair more out of the elastic than held back. B'Elanna, similarly, sucked in air and barely got the disk in time, winging it with her tired aim. He'd a feeling if they were left on their own, they'd play until they dropped.

His former Maquis colleague met his gaze, perking up with a smile when she noticed him. Kathryn had her back to him, and though she'd cocked her head as he entered, she still focused on the game. That was until she consciously realized it was him, B'Elanna's reaction sparking recognition.

Now, he could only watch as Kathryn turned her head to look at him, losing concentration for seconds. It was just enough.

She fell to the ground as the disk rammed her shoulder, dropping her with a full impact, consequently ending the match.

oOoOo

Over dinner one night, she'd professed that she'd accepted an invitation from B'Elanna to play a few matches of Velocity the next morning on their day off.

"You know she placed in nearly every decathlon she entered when she was in the academy. She won't be easy on you." Chakotay drank deeply from his wine.

"Why should she be easy on me? I'm up for the challenge. Anyways, that was years ago." Kathryn mirrored him, finishing her drink.

"When's the last time you played?" He inquired as he shuffled the dishes into a pile to take to the replicator for disposal. He remembered that the game left him unable to crawl out of bed on a number of occasions, even in his prime.

"It's been a couple years. I've played Joe a few times. Honestly, I usually get my workouts in alone- hiking or swimming. Or I play against the computer." Except when he joined her.

"This will be a good chance to see how I really stack up." In reality, she played down her competitive aggression, something necessary in command to succeed in the fleet, but unhealthy in large doses when managing personnel. Chakotay saw glimpses, but only because he was her first officer, best friend, and lover. The first time he'd seen it, she'd been late for a meeting and he'd found her bent double, breathing hard, over her unconscious holo-Cardassian sparring partner.

Chakotay had a long standing friendship with B'Elanna, but Kathryn rarely did anything with her on her own. Either Chakotay was there, or they were in a quartet with Tom.

She'd set her mind to it, hoping it would be an opportunity to become closer to the engineer, to nurture the burgeoning friendship.

oOoOo

Last shore leave, the foursome had spent a day at the beach. The men waded with the women in the water, but swam far out to ride the gentle waves on floating boards.

She and B'Elanna climbed the hot, pale sand, falling to their towels. Shading their eyes as they basked, the women talked as two friends, gushing about the latest book they were reading or the performances from talent night.

By the time the men made their way back to the beach, their companions were flat on their stomachs, murmuring conversation as their skin warmed, only sheltered by thin strips of material protecting their modestly and a layer of UV protectant.

Walking back from the transporter room, Kathryn seemed more relaxed than she had been in the last three and a half years, even during the other rare shore leave opportunities.

Since, he'd been nudging her to befriend B'Elanna on a personal level, not just for her social health, but for B'Elanna's as well. Both headstrong women wouldn't ever acknowledge how thankful they were for the friendship that was to develop, but they would find the release from work refreshing.

oOoOo

Chakotay continued to muse, contentedly, that he'd made a good decision letting both women into his life for different reasons.

He looked down at the woman in his arms as she dozed against him, water encasing her in warmth as he played his fingers absently along her skin.

He was exceptionally glad he and Tom had turned down the offer the play doubles with the women. He didn't think he could survive that loss.


End file.
